1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a novel surface layer useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the surface coating has application in ink jet print heads and transfer drums.
2. Background
In electrophotographic and ink jet printing certain components require surfaces that are uniform, have a low surface energy and are durable. A surface layer having such properties is useful.
Hydrophobic and oleophobic layers are desirable for toner transfer and cleaning efficiency. Fluorinated polymeric layers typically possess the required hydrophobic characteristics; however, the oleophobic characteristics are not suitable for certain electrophotographic and ink jet printing components. Surface layers that are both hydrophobic and oleophobic are continuously being sought.